gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Dan's Crypt (MediEvil)
is the place where Dan has been interred for 100 years, ever since he was killed in battle against the forces of Zarok. It is also the first level in MediEvil. There are no enemies to fight and thus no Chalice to collect. Walkthrough ''Walkthrough by iCABALi MediEvil - Dan's Crypt ''Walkthough by Mirrorstar Press SELECT to bring up your inventory. Once you get more items, you can use the directional pad to scroll from side to side and to scroll up and down in your inventory. Here is where you can use items you find and where you can change your equipment. You should notice your Arm is in your inventory. You can select your Arm here, or since you have no weapon yet, just pressing will cause you to rip it off. You swing your chosen weapon with the button. You can throw your Arm with the button. You start out in your own crypt, built for the hero you are said to be, but not the hero you are. You died in the first charge, as one Gargoyle rudely reminded you. There are two books by the gate. Walk in front of and face the first book and press to read it. Then do the same for the second book. Books can give you very helpful information, so it is best to read them. Proceed down the hall to the right. You will see a yellow object within two spinning circles. Walk into it to get the Star Rune. There's the third book to your right. Continue down the hall a little to find the fourth book to the right. Continue down the hall and into the water. Jump out of the water to the other side. Walk onto the moneybag to pick it up. Break open the chest with your weapon, which is your Arm at this point. Walk into the round object over the chest to get the Copper Shield. Press SELECT to look at it in your inventory. The number on it shows how much damage it can take before it breaks. Read the fifth book here. Swing the camera around so the water is in front of you. Tap and then hold the Directional Pad to make Dan run towards the water. Just before the water, press to jump to do a running jump and clear the water completely. Running jumps allow you to jump for a greater distance. As you enter the main room, ahead of you is a sword. Walk into it to get the Small Sword. This will replace your Arm as a weapon. It can be powered up with the button. Look at the wall in front of you. A rectangle of it is a different color from the rest. Remember this for later. Turn around and read the sixth book on the left. Continue towards the gate with the yellow begging hand. Walk into the dagger to get Throwing Daggers. They can be powered up with the button. There are a limited number of them. Press SELECT. You will see you have 100 Throwing Daggers. It is best to save throwing weapons for hard to reach enemies and bosses. You can buy more Throwing Daggers from the Merchant Gargoyles. Equip the Small Sword again and equip your Copper Shield as well. You should see a green bottle on your left. Jump up onto it to get the Life Bottle. This adds a bottle above your life bar. If your life bar runs out, it will fill up with the life in that bottle which completely drains the bottle, but the bottle can be refilled. Life Bottles are permanent. It is just the health that is in them which can run out. Walk into the yellow hand to use the Star Rune and then walk up the stairs. Read the seventh book at the top. You can see a trail of magic slime right next to you, so follow it to exit the level. 2nd visit (after obtaining the Club) Replay this area. You will notice that the Small Sword and Life Bottle are each replaced with a moneybag. This is because you can only get them once. The same will be true in other areas for other such items if you replay those areas. Get the Star Rune. As you come back to the main room, you will again see the rectangle in the wall that is a different color. Equip the Club and hit that part of the wall over and over until it breaks. (If you do this later, you can use the Hammer or the Daring Dash to break the wall as well.) Inside the hidden room you will find a Chest of Gold, another Chest of Gold and a Life Bottle. Then exit the level. Characters Allies Items Speech Introductory Dialogue Books Book 1 You must be out of shape after 100 years lying on your back. Use the crypt to get the grips with your new lease of life. Book 2 During your travels through the world of Gallowmere you will collect many items. To look at your inventory, press the SELECT button on the Controller. Book 3 To do a power attack, press and hold the button on the Controller for a second or two and then release it. Book 4 Feel free to have a paddle in the shallow water, but don't be tempted to go for a swim, buoyancy can be a problem for those of a dead disposition. Book 5 Any Treasure that you find will go into your coin score, displayed in the top right of your display. Coins are used to buy items from the greedy Merchant gargoyles. Book 6 When you're ready to leave this crypt you'll find an exit at the end of the hall. To unlock the gates you must find a Rune Stone and place it in the ornate hand set next to the doorway. Book 7 Track down Zarok by retracing his diabolical odyssey through Gallowmere. You can spot the exits from an area by looking out for his stinking trail of magic slime. Gallery Screenshots= Gargoyle.PNG SmallSwordLoc.png Book.PNG Shallow Water.PNG Breakable Wall.PNG gate.PNG stairs.PNG Overview.PNG |-|Other= Primaldanstomb2.PNG|Dan's tomb in Primal. PrimalDanstomb.PNG|Dan's tomb in Primal. 2 es:Cripta de Dani Category:Levels Category:MediEvil levels